dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug and Patti P.I.
Episode information = Doug and Patti P.I. is the first part of the first episode of season three of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Phil Funnie *Patti Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Joe Valentine *Ruby Valentine *Chalky Studebaker *Mr. Studebaker *Roger Klotz *Edwina Klotz *Bud Dink *Tippi Dink Synopsis Someone has sabotaged the wheelbarrow race at the Bluffington picnic and now no one can be in the race. So, Doug and Patti team up to solve the mystery of who did it and why. Recap Intro At the Bluff Co Family Bumper Sticker Picnic, everyone is preparing themselves for the impending wheelbarrow race, with the exception of Doug, who is reading a book called Whiz Kids. While reading the part where who kidnap the Whiz Kids' father, he attempts to turn the page to find out. But Patti stops him and makes him figure it out himself instead. After Doug gets many guesses wrong, Patti tells him to search for the evidence first. While Doug is thinking about it, Skeeter comes around and informs Doug and Patti that his wheelbarrow is missing. Doug then reads that Professor Whiz kidnapped himself to test his precocious children's minds, thanks to Roger spoiling the solution. Later, Mr. Dink comes around and says that someone has sabotaged the wheelbarrow race, prompting Doug to prepare himself to play investigation. Main episode Doug and Patti run to the racing track to find that the bumpers that were tied to the chains are now missing. Doug realizes that he has to solve this robbery fast. Doug's imagination: Dressed as a private investigator, Doug interrogates a mysterious robber, asking him where he was fifty-seven minutes and forty-one seconds ago. The robber vacillates on where he was, and Doug removes the robber's overcoat, revealing the bumpers strapped to his back. Patti congratulates Doug for solving the case. Patti then suggests that she and Doug could solve the mystery together. But Mr. Dink tells them that they need the right equipment for detective work. Porkchop hands Doug a glove, which he gives to Mr. Dink. The latter then tells Doug that the glove doesn't belong to him, and Patti tells Doug that he found a clue. So Doug decides to implement the Funnie-Mayonnaise detective agency. Doug's imagination: In their treehouse hideout, Doug and Patti get a number of calls when they hear an alarm go off. They exit the treehouse and hop on their bicycles, chasing after the mysterious robber trying to ride away. As he rides, Doug cuts a tree doen as it falls in the middle of the pathway, blocking the robber's route. The robber slams into the fallen tree and he is strapped with a tire as Doug and Patti finally catch him. Back in reality, Doug and Patti navigate through the park to find out who had dropped the glove at the scene of the crime, as well as which family gains the most by ruining the race. Doug suspects that it was the Studebakers who stole the bumpers to circumvent a loss for them. He also suspects that the Bluffs had done it since they hate running races and losing at the same time. He and Patti then discover that the glove belongs to Joe Valentine, Skeeter's father, much to Doug's confusion. When Patti sees Joe pulling out a rolled-up rug, she becomes convinced that it was him who stole the bumpers, but Doug is rather skeptical about this. It isn't long until Joe catches the two by surprise, and Doug becomes even more surprised when he discovers that his father is helping him out as well. Doug's imagination: Phil and Joe are seen locked up behind bars, claiming their innocence, and Doug is standing next to a sobbing Skeeter, who has no idea who to get to run the bumper sticker race with them. Doug later becomes relieved when he discovers that the rolled-up rugs contained firewood. When Joe takes back his glove and wonders what his wife did with it, Patti becomes convinced that Ruby had the glove instead and she and Doug confront her at the picnic table playing cards with Tippy and Mrs. Klotz. As they approach the women, Roger comes around asking his mother if she could run in the race with her. But she tells him that she can't due to being at the hair salon all week. Mrs. Klotz also tells Roger that his father, who lives in Bloatsberg, could run the race with him next year. When Roger leaves in disappointment, Doug and Patti overhear the women talking about the wheelbarrow. Patti discovers that someone stole the Valentines' wheelbarrow and says that the squeaking sound Ruby heard in the bushes was someone stealing the bumpers. When they discover the wheelbarrow tracks to the dumpster and a shadowy figure, they chase after it and to their shock, they discover that it is Skeeter, who claims that he is looking for his wheelbarrow and was framed. Doug realizes that his friend is innocent when he remembers that Skeeter was with him and Patti an hour ago when the robbery happened. While thinking about the past events that happened, Doug remembers his book Whiz Kids about the secret of the disappearing dad and figures out who was the thief of the bumpers. He then surmises it was Roger due to the fact that he couldn't participate in the race because his father wasn't around, so if he couldn't race, no one could. Roger is later seen with a guilty expression on his face sneaking away from behind the tree. Later, everyone's bumpers are returned and the wheelbarrow race is about to begin. Although the mystery is solved, Doug felt that something still didn't feel right. So Doug asks Mr. Dink if Roger could run the race with him and the race begins. Doug is later seen in his room writing in his journal that the hardest thing about solving the mystery is searching for evidence, and he has to listen to his gut to proceed. He then suggests to Porkchop that the two should investigate the refrigerator. Trivia *'Running Gag' - People coming up to Doug while he's reading the Whiz Kidz and discussing the ending before Doug has a chance to solve it. Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop tossing paint at the screen